game_of_thrones_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaery Tyrell
Margaery Tyrell is a recurring character in Game of Thrones Fanon. She is portrayed by Natalie Dormer. History Margaery was born to live a life of peace and royalty in Highgarden. When she reached the age of 18, her grandmother Olenna told her it was high time to find a husband, but Margaery refused to marry unless she found a husband that she loved back. Season 4 Olenna assists Margaery in picking out a necklace for her upcoming wedding. She selects the finest of those on offer, noting affectionately that it is similar to one she received from Margaery's grandfather on her 51st name day. Olenna chucks the piece over the rampart and into Blackwater Bay and orders the Tyrell handmaidens to canvass every jeweler in King's Landing for better offerings. After they are left alone, Margaery sardonically suggests letting Joffrey pick out the necklace, which knowing him will likely consist of severed sparrow's heads. Olenna cautions Margaery to mind what she says, even with her. They are shortly interrupted by Brienne of Tarth, who has come to speak with Margaery about Renly's death. In private, Brienne explains what she saw and how the shadow had Stannis's face, and assures Margaery that she will find a way to avenge their king. Margaery reminds Brienne that Joffrey is their king, now. Brienne apologizes for any offense given, but Margaery assures her that none was taken. Margaery's wedding to Joffrey goes off without a hitch. At the wedding feast, however, Joffrey's cruelty and twisted sense of humor become apparent in the tasteless performance of the War of the Five Kings he has performed and in his treatment of his uncle Tyrion, such as pouring wine on him and forcing him to pour more for him after making him pick up his cup, only for Sansa to do it instead. " Margaery is only barely able to distract him, proving her control over him is fleeting. Everything is cut short, however, when Joffrey is poisoned and dies in front of Margaery's eyes. As the capital is in "mourning", Margaery inquires to Olenna if she is actually the queen or not. Her grandmother advises her to not press the issue just yet. She tells Margaery of how she felt when Luthor Tyrell died, but also says that Margaery is at least lucky that her third marriage should be easier than the other two. Margaery is surprised by this, but Olenna points out that the Lannisters need their alliance with the Tyrells far more than they do. Margaery learns, to her disappointment, that Olenna intends to return to Highgarden before Tommen's coronation. Her grandmother tells her that she should be able to handle things herself from this point. Before she leaves, Olenna tells her about how she seduced Luthor Tyrell to get out of her engagement to a Targaryen, and advises Margaery to seduce Tommen while Cersei is still distracted over Joffrey's murder. Margaery is confused by Olenna's certainty that Tyrion is innocent, until Olenna makes it clear that she would never have allowed Margaery to marry "that beast", heavily implying that it was she who poisoned Joffrey. Later that night, Margaery sneaks into Tommen's bedchamber, apparently easily sneaking past the Kingsguard. She discusses rumors of their upcoming wedding with him and interacts in a friendly manner with his cat, Ser Pounce. Margaery and Tommen bond over their relief that they won't have to live in fear of Joffrey anymore. Margaery asks if she can visit him again in secret; Tommen agrees. Realizing that she must be maternal in her initial seduction of him, Margaery gives him a kiss on the forehead instead of the lips as she leaves, despite obvious signs that she wants to kiss him on the mouth. Still dressed in mourning clothes, Margaery watches Tommen's coronation from the side gallery of the great hall. Cersei approaches her and engages her in conversation. To Margaery's surprise, Cersei says that the things Joffrey did shocked her, then asks rhetorically if Margaery thinks many things shock her. Cersei asks if Margaery still wants to be the queen, to which the lady replies that she hasn't thought about it. Cersei ignores the obvious lie and says that Tommen will need someone to guide him; apparently, she doesn't have the will to fight about Margaery being that someone anymore. Cersei and Tywin later set the date of Margaery and Tommen's wedding to right after the mourning period is over, a fortnight from the coronation. Along with her brother and father (who is one of the three judges), Margaery is present at the trials of Tyrion Lannister and the farm boy Alex, the latter of which is accused of being a werewolf. Although she wasn't close to Tyrion, she looks visibly displeased at the proceedings, well aware that Tyrion is innocent and the trial is a farce. She looked even more displeased at Alex's treatment, as he was an innocent farm boy. Nonetheless, Margaery remains silent throughout the trials. Season 5 Margaery, along with lords and ladies from all over the Seven Kingdoms, stands on the Great Sept of Baelor as Cersei Lannister arrives to mourn the loss of her father. During the reception at the Red Keep afterwards, Cersei notices her exchanging a few close words with Tommen and holding his hand briefly. Later on, Margaery interrupts Loras as he is abed with Olyvar. Irritated at her brother's lack of discretion, she dismisses Olyvar. Loras is puzzled by Margaery's relaxed attitude, as Tywin's death means Cersei won't be forced to marry Loras and be sent off with him to Highgarden, which means Margaery will have to contend with her mother-in-law at the capital. Margaery implies that may not be the case. Tommen and Margaery are finally wed, much to the dismay of Cersei. That night, they passionately consummate their marriage by having sex in the woods outside of Highgarden. They are elated and discuss their future together. Tommen tells Margaery how he thinks that his mother is unhappy in King's Landing. Seeing an opportunity to get rid of Cersei, Margaery manipulates Tommen into thinking that as long as Cersei stays in King’s Landing, she will continue to treat him like a child, like a mother lioness watching over her cub. When Tommen tries to convince his mother to leave King's Landing, Cersei deduces that this is Margaery’s doing and pays her a visit, only to find Margaery busy gloating about her “exhausting” night with the King. Greeting her new mother-in-law, Margaery, now more confident than ever and even dressing like Cersei, rubs her queenship and marriage in Cersei’s face, getting less subtle with each barb. Seeing herself losing, Cersei delivers a rather hurtful insult about Alex, calling him "dog meat" before walking away, implying that she either thinks he's a werewolf, or knows it. Margaery is clearly offended by the insult. Back at Highgarden, Alec arrives to speak with Margaery. She dismisses her Queensguard so that she can be alone. After they leave, Margaery asks Alec what he wants to talk to her about. He says that he wants to serve Margaery as a servant, such as bringing her food, offering protection and even admitting that he's experted at smithing. Margaery is obviously flattered by his enthusiasm, saying she'll hire him if he can tell her if he's doing this out of love for her. He admits that he's heard stories of Margaery's stunning beauty and indomitable grace, and how he wants to serve her in any way he can. Flattered by this, Margaery hires him. Within weeks, Alec proves to be an incredibly noble gentleman, never failing to please Margaery and always addressing her as a lady. Margaery secretly admits to the farm boy that she's grown to love him over the short time he's been with her at Highgarden, despite her happy engagement to Tommen. He says he loves her too, and Margaery says that if he loves someone, they'll return that love "a thousandfold". Alex thanks her for the advice, only for Margaery to forcefully kiss him. He returns the favor, saying how gorgeous she is while kissing her lips and neck before focusing his attention on her chest, kissing her breasts hard. Personality Due to her practically unrivaled beauty, Margaery is incredibly seductive, so she can easily manipulate men and sometimes women to do anything she wants. However, Alec seems to be somewhat immune to her manipulation tactics, possibly due to his status as a werewolf. Despite this, Margaery is still regarded as one of the most beautiful and influential women in Westeros. Relationships * Tommen Lannister- Husband * Alec Targaryen- Fling/Lover Physical Appearance Novels In the books, Margaery is described as having thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes. She has a slender but womanly figure with smooth and unblemished pale skin and small breasts. She is fair and lively, with a shy and sweet smile. She is regarded as beautiful or pretty by most. Tyrion Lannister considers her to be just as comely as Sansa Stark. Both Sansa and Cersei Lannister note the similarities in appearance between Margaery and her youngest brother, Loras. According to Cersei, Margaery and Loras look more alike than Cersei and her twin, Jaime. According to Renly Baratheon, there are people who claim Margaery looks eerily like Lyanna Stark. TV Series Despite her young appearance, Margaery is an extremely beautiful and attractive young woman. She has black/light red hair, green eyes, an angelic face, and a somewhat busty figure. Margaery is often called "beautiful, pretty, sexy, gorgeous and alarmingly good looking" by multiple characters throughout the series. Tommen calls her "the most beautiful woman in the world."Category:Characters Category:Manipulators Category:Females